New Beginnings
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Ronnie is staying with her father for six months due to her behaviour towards her mother where she meets Lilly who steels her heart. Liley. Well maybe Lonnie instead... or just Lilly/Ronnie.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story I'm going to be working on and I will make the chapters longer but I thought I'd put this up to see if anyone really likes it... I think it's not as good as my other ones but I don't know... So if you like it please leave a review :)_

New Beginnings

Ronnie sat on the front steps of her father's beach house she'd be spending the next six months in sadly, as she watched the waves swoosh around in the ocean. She was furious with her mother for making her stay but she knew it was no use arguing. The brunette thought that as long as she's there she might as well make the best of it...

Down by the ocean Ronnie could see a blonde haired girl standing in the rim of the water. Curious as to who she was, the girl wondered her way to the beach.

The blonde haired girl that she had been watching, turned to look at her with a mysterious glow in her eyes. In all the time she had spent at the beach, no one ever came up to talk to her. And if they had it was only because they thought her older brother had been a good looking guy.

"May I help you?" She asked in a hoarse tone, after having her voice gone for weeks. It was her least favorite thing to have to deal with since talking was something she could never stop doing, unless in front of people she hadn't seen before.

Ronnie shook her head, not really sure why she had even come down there in the first place. All she wanted to do was go back to her own home and hang out with her _real_ friends. The last thing she had wanted to do was become friends some girl she didn't even know, especially since she'd only be there for six months.

The other girl gave a confused look, arching her eyebrows in the process. "Then why did you come done here?" She asked, beginning to think that the darker haired girl only wanted to talk so she could meet her brother. "Let me guess, you just want to talk because you've seen my brother and think he's some hottie, don't you? Not like that is anything new."

"I don't even know your brother or you. I am only here for the summer." The dark haired girl grunted, she hated having to be here with her father. She was furious with him for having left her and her mother all alone. Ronnie would never forgive him for the pain and suffering he'd caused the two of them.

As Ronnie was lost in her thoughts, the blonde girl looked away in shame for coming to a conclusion without even letting the other explain herself. She just always assumed the worst in people, thanks to the loss of her father who had once been her hero. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that because that's usually why people want to talk to me. Anyways, where are you from?" The girl gave her a mysterious smile, running her hand in the sand surrounding her.

"I'm from New York, I miss it there already." She said, looking down. No place could ever be her home as New York could.

The other girl could sense that she didn't really like it here and felt bad. She didn't like seeing other people sad, so she decided to show her around a little bit. Maybe that would help the girl to feel more comfortable around here.

She looked toward her, her eyes glowing. "Ah, a city girl I see." The light haired girl smiled, playing with the sand. "Since you're new here, I'd be more than happy to show you around...if you'd like that is." Ronnie gave a small smile back to her; it sounded nice to have someone show her around. Especially since it wasn't her father.

Accepting the offer, the brunette nodded. "I'd enjoy that. By the way, what is your name?"

The mysterious girl smiled to herself as she looked down at the sand, she thought her name was way too girly being named after a flower and all. Of course her mother always told her, its for her own good, which to this day she doesn't understand.

"My name is Lillian, but my mother prefers me to be called Lilly. What's your name?" Lilly said, grunting at the sound of her own name. She always hated it, especially the nick-name her mother had given to her.

Ronnie grinned, she always loved the name Lilly, she thought it to be such a beautiful name. And it definitely fit the blonde haired girl, with beautiful blue eyes and her long shiny hair. _Oh my gosh what the hell am I thinking?_ She shook the thought away and returned to reality. "That's a pretty name." The brunette said with a smile. "My name is Veronica, but everyone calls me Ronnie."

As Lilly showed her around town, she decided to take her to the carnival that was nearby so she could introduce her to some of her friends and her brother. She hadn't wanted to introduce Ronnie to her brother but she knew she'd have to sooner or later.

Approaching the carnival, the girl could see her brother playing volley ball with his friends as the crowd cheered. She hated how good-looking he was, it only made her lose friends to him. And that was something she hated. Sighing Lilly walked down to where he was and motioned for him to come over.

The boy walked over, wondering his sister would interrupt him while he's playing volley ball. "What do you want Lilly? Can't you seem I'm busy..." The blonde volley ball player said, annoyed written all over his face.

"I just thought I'd introduce you to a friend I made, her name is Ronnie and she's here for the summer." Lilly was nervous as to what the girl's reaction would be towards her brother. She hoped so badly that she wouldn't care for how cute he looked.

Her brother looked towards the girl standing aside from her and smiled to himself. She was indeed a very beautiful woman, and he was definitely going to make her love him, no matter what it took. "Why hello there, Ronnie. I'm William, Lilly's brother. But you can call me Will." Ronnie glanced at him and rolled her eyes. She hated men who tried to hit on her. Especially men as Will.

She gave him a noticeable glare, making sure he knew that she'd kill him if he continued to hit on her. "Hello." She spoke with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Lilly was happy to know that her brother's looks hadn't an effect on her new friend. After the two met, the boy walked away to continued his game with his friends.

"Now that my big headed brother is gone, how about we got meet my friends?" The darker haired girl nodded with a smile, and the two were off to meet her friends.

A few blocks down from the carnival was a small little department store, where Lilly and her friends hung out. She could see the owner sweeping off the deck.

The owner was a friend of her mom's who she had grown to think of as family. He always allowed the girl and her friends to hang out there on weekends when he hadn't any customers. That had been one of the reason she enjoyed his presence at their house.

To the side of the store, stood a dark brunette haired girl with a brunette haired boy standing across from her. They both gave a welcoming wave to their friend as she made her way over with Ronnie following behind her. Lilly gave them a smile in return before introducing the two, to her new friend.

"Hey, guys...This is my new friend Ronnie. She's going to be staying here for a while and I thought I'd show her around." The light haired girl said with a bright smile. "Ronnie, these are my two very best friends Destiny and Mike."

Ronnie smiled as she shook their hands. These were definitely not the type of people she would be hanging out with if she had been back home but as long as she's there she might as well have some friends. Though she had to admit Lilly did seem as a pretty cool person to hang out with.

After the three had been introduced, they headed back up towards the carnival. Lilly and her friends always enjoyed going to it each summer; it had given them something fun to do during the day. Especially when they had nothing better going on.

As the sun set for the night, Lilly got into her pajamas so she could sit on the porch to enjoy the night sky. She had done this on a nightly basis, it was her way of appreciating nature.

Usually she'd sit outside with her friend but tonight she preferred to be alone. The blonde wanted to have time to think about the day that had just passed her and the new friend that she had made. Ronnie seemed to be a nice girl, though there was something off about her only she couldn't figure what. She was going to though, that she most certainly was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter, I also changed her friend's name to Miley instead of Destiny because I just had to put Miley in there. Well now she is in there twice but Ronnie has a way different personality than Miley so it's not she's the same. :) Enjoy, please review! Oh and I'll be updating faster since schools finally out!_

Chapter Two

As the sun shone through the bright curtains of Lilly's room, she awoke to the sound of her mother's yelling. Groaning angrily, the blonde rose from her bed and put on her house coat. Once she finished, she hurriedly walked down the large set of stairs to be greeted with her mother's cheerful face. "Good morning, my dear." The woman smiled softly towards her daughter. Her hair had been put into a messy bun while her face shone in the sunlight. "Breakfast is on the table for you. I made your favorite."

Lilly smiled at the sound of breakfast; she loved food more than anything. Especially her mother's cooking. She quickly walked into the kitchen, after her mother walked out the door, and sat herself down at the table where her plate of food sat. While the young girl ate her meal in delight, her older brother came in, stretching, taking a seat beside her. He glanced at Lilly as she scarfed down her meal, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, you eat like a pig." The boy retorted, pouring himself a glass of milk. His sister shook her head as she got up to place her dish into the sink. There were many times in her life where she wished she could just beat the crap out of him but knew if she had their mother would ground her for eternity. "Yeah, well at least I don't break their hearts like you do to every girl you meet." She spat as she headed for the door. "Oh and if you hit on my new friend again, I'll punch you so hard your eye will black and blue for the rest of your life." Lilly spoke before heading out the door to her friend's house.

Knocking on the door of her friend's house, she noticed the dark haired girl she met only yesterday walking along the ocean shore looking as lost as ever. She wanted so badly to walk over to her but she knew she had already promised her other friend they'd go to the mall together. Coming out from her thoughts, the door opened and she was being pulled into a warm embrace. "Hey Lils! Are you ready to go to the mall?" The brunette girl asked, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Of course, Miles." The blonde said, stroking her friend's cheek. "Hey would you mind if I maybe asked Ronnie to join us? She seems lonely, and she could use some friends." Miley sighed, disappointed. She had been looking forward to it just being she and Lilly hanging out for a change; yet, she knew how much her friend hated seeing other people sad so she had no choice but to agree.

"Sure, Lils, I don't mind… but you're spending the night tonight whether you like it or not. I really miss hanging out with you when it's just the two of us." Lilly had sensed the disappointment in her friend's voice, so pulled her in for another hug. She felt bad for having to ruin their day but she couldn't just let the new girl walk around the beach lost and alone.

The blonde softly pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek as she looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry to ruin our day together, Miles. I just don't want that girl to have to be alone in a place she's never been before. But I promise I'll spend the night, so it's only the two of us. And tomorrow we can go to the bookstore alone as well." Miley smiled at her friend; she always made her happy and that just made her love her even more. Lilly had always put other people's happiness above her own which the other girl had thought to be the sweetest thing ever.

Miley wrapped the shorter girl in her arms as she gently brushed her fingers through her hair, knowing that always put a smile on her friend's face. "Awwww Lil you're such a sweetheart." The brunette said softly as she continued to stroke her hair. "Let's getting going, Lil, so we can get there before all the good parking spots are taken."

As the three girls walked into the entrance of the mall, Ronnie looked around sadly. She felt awkward going to the mall without her friends back in New York. She just hoped that the two girls she went with now weren't preppy girls. The last thing she wanted was to be shopping in Aeropostale or American Eagle.

"So, Ronnie, where do you like to shop?" The blonde girl asked, as the three passed a few stores. Ronnie smiled at her, happy that she'd get to choose the store they go to. "Hot Topic, of course."

Finally approaching the store, Ronnie blissfully entered the store; looking through the shelves enthusiastically. As she did that, the other two girls stood at the entrance, cringing. "I hate this store, Miley. It kind of creeps me out…" Miley laughed as she pulled the girl in for a hug. "Aww, Lil, it's only a store. It's not like someone's going to come out and kill you." The two girls finally entered the store, following Ronnie who was already at the checkout counter purchasing her items.

Walking out from the store, the girls realized they were hungry so they headed to the food court. After they purchased their meals, they found a nice table to sit at so that's where they sat. Taking a few bites of her food, the blonde girl glanced at Ronnie who had been busy picking all the meat off of her sandwich. Curious as to why she had done that, Lilly spoke up.

"Why are you taking the meat off of your sandwich?" She asked, watching the other girl curiously. The other girl looked up at her while taking a sip of the soda sitting in front of her. "I don't like meat. People who kill animals for food disgust me." Ronnie said bluntly as she finally got all the meat out of her sandwich.

Nodding, Lilly looked down at her own sandwich. Her father used to hunt for animals and kill them. Did that mean he was a bad person? Did it make her a bad person for eating the animals he killed? It confused her terribly what Ronnie had said. She hadn't thought that people who hunted for animals and killed them for food were bad people. The blonde felt bad that the animals had to die for them but that didn't mean she thought her father had been wrong to kill it.

Ronnie finished her sandwich within ten minutes of sitting there, while the two others chewed slowly for each bite. She'd never seen anyone eat as slow as the two girls and made her laugh. Maybe it depends on where a person's from, since everyone back in her state ate fast and had to be somewhere different every minute of the day. But there in Virginia, everyone had been slow and hadn't needed to go anywhere in such a hurry.

"Is it always this slow here?" The two girls eating their sandwiches looked up at her with confusion. "I mean there are not many people here and everyone just seems to be walking so slow… It's just very different."

After the girls had left the mall, they headed to the carnival again where a blonde haired girl approached them. "Hey Lilly, your brother wanted me to tell you to go to hell." And with that said she walked away with a smirk. Lilly shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you go to hell, bitch?" She yelled to the girl who was already out of sight, gaining stares from passerby's.

The two girls standing beside her, looked at her with concern and confusion. Lilly looked at them with a smile as she shook her head. "Sorry, that girl is just this close to getting a punching. I mean just cause' she went out with my brother for a year she thinks she's entitled to everything. And Will is a freaking moron for going out with her. No he's just a moron period." The other two laughed as they continued their journey through the beach.

Ronnie observed Lilly throughout the day and realized how sweet of a person she is. She even thought maybe the two could eventually become friends. After a few more hours of hanging out with the two girls, she decided she'd head back home.

She smiled at the two very grateful to have some new friends to hang out with. "Bye Lilly and Miley." She said with a friendly smile. "Thanks for inviting me to join you that was very sweet of you girls." And with that the brunette haired girl left.

The two girls had decided they should had back to Miley's as well since it had started getting dark outside. As the two arrived at her house, both plopped down onto the couch. "Well, she seems very kind." Lilly said, smiling at the thought of her new friend. "What do you think of her, Miles?" The girl sitting beside her shrugged. She thought the other girl seemed nice…but there was something about her that made her cringe.

"Eh, she's nice … but she just doesn't seem like a good influence Lils." Her friend said sincerely as she pulled the other in for a friendly embrace. "I'm not saying to not be friends with her, Lilly, I'm just saying to be careful, okay hon?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, hugging her friend back. She knew how protective her friend could be and she hadn't want to fight with her over this so she only smiled at her. "Don't worry, Miles, I'll be careful."

Ronnie sat atop the porch of her father's beach house as she observed the waves of the ocean. She refused to even look at her father, angry with him for ruining her life. Erasing all thoughts of her father from her mind she thought of Lilly and how sweet she'd been to her. She pictured Lilly's face each time she shut her eyes and smiled. The girl had such beautiful blue eyes, her hair such a gorgeous mix of blonde and white. And her voice was so soft and gentle…Oh gosh, was she falling in love with her?

Music had been blaring through Miley's room as both she and Lilly talked about random things that came to mind. The taller girl got out a magazine from underneath her bed, placing it on the floor in front of the two of them. Both the girls had adored reading magazines; they loved to look at the posters of all the cute guys. Well at least one of them had.

Lilly realized a long time ago that she hadn't been attracted to men. It devastated her to realize this; she knew how gay people were treated and she didn't want to be one of them. So she tried very hard to not be gay, though of course it hadn't worked out the way she had hoped. She finally came to terms with it after a while of being in denial. Fortunately, both her friends accepted her for who she was and even her mother had. Her brother, on the other hand, had been very homophobic about it. He had even made his friends stop talking to her.

"So, Miles, have you met anyone special yet?" The blonde asked, curiously. She knew how bad her friend wanted to meet a guy who she could spend the rest of her life with. Yet, she thought the girl had been crazy since they only now graduated from high school. As long as her friend was happy though, Lilly didn't care.

The other girl let out a dramatic sigh as she kept flipping through pages of the magazine. "Not yet." Was her exasperated reply. Miley wanted so badly to meet a man whom she could picture a future with but to her dismay none of the guys she'd met seemed to fit her criteria of a future husband. Coming back to reality, the girl felt an arm wrap around her shoulder; making her smile. "Don't worry, Miley, you'll find the right man someday. I mean what guy wouldn't like you? You put a smile on everyone's face just from walking in the room." Her friend smiled sincerely at her as she squeezed her gently.

Miley could always count on her best friend to cheer her up and she never failed. Lilly had been the only friend who helped her through the painful loss of her mother's death. A smile slowly spread across the brunette's face as she embraced the shorter girl in her arms. "Lil, you're so sweet." She said softly, stroking her friend's cheek. "I_ know_ you'll find the right woman someday, Lilly. You're the sweetest girl in the world. Any person would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend or wife. You always put everyone else's happiness before yours and that is the sweetest thing in the world."

The blonde smiled softly at her as she snuggled into the embrace. "Well, I hope I find someone who's like you. Because you are a beautiful person, inside and out. You're always full of energy and happiness, it makes me full of energy and happiness as well. And those eyes of yours, they're so beautiful and sparkle every time I see them…. Oh my gosh, what am I saying? I-I b-better go before I make an even bigger fool of myself…"

As she headed towards the door, she felt Miley pull her into a gentle hug. "It's okay, Lilly, you're not making a fool of yourself at all. But if there's something bothering you, tell me okay?" The brunette kept the girl in her arms, wondering if something had been bothering her. She knew her best friend had been gay and it hadn't bothered her at all but she began to notice something different with her friend.

"I-I don't know…I feel different when I'm around you now…I feel like every time we're together my hearts going to explode… Miley, I-I-I think I-I-I have feelings for you…" Lilly looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. How could she do this to her best friend? She knew how much Miley wanted to meet guy, who she could have a family with and now she was ruining it. She hated herself for telling this to her friend, she didn't want to be the one to ruin her friend's dream.

"Hey…hey Lilly, come here…" The brunette soothed, opening her arms for the distraught girl to lie in. Her friend slowly made her way over towards her, being pulled into the gentle arms awaiting for her. "Shh, it's all right Lil. It's okay for you to have feelings for me, sweetie, but I just can't return them…I'm so sorry Lils. I just hope you know that no matter what, baby, I will always love and support you. You're my best friend and you always, always will be. Nothing and nobody can change that."


End file.
